Although fluid power driving units as designed on these lines have been put forward in the past, the length of the cylinder has been limited to normal sizes, as for example of 3-4 meters, because present-day production engineering does not make it possible for single-piece cylinders to be made any longer.
In this respect, one purpose of the present invention is that of so designing a fluid power driving unit of the sort named which is generally speaking of indefinite length, that is to say may be designed with any length to be in line with the purpose on hand, so that there is no limit to the amount of piston motion, this being possible without overstepping the present-day limit in production engineering with respect, for example, to the machining of very long cylinders. Furthermore, trouble-free operation of the piston along the full cylinder length is to be possible.